Angel in the darkness
by Hecate28
Summary: Eric's first meeting with Christine


Angel in the darkness

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Phantom of the Opera

"Christine Daae will you concentrate girl" Madame Giry banged her cane on the floor and glared at the young girl.

"I am sorry Madame" said the young girl, Christine Daae was a young girl who was new to the opera house but all the other girls knew her story. She was an orphan but her father had been a great musician but now she had been sent here to train, she wasn't a clumsy dancer but her head was always in the clouds and she usually got on the wrong side of the strict ballet mistress.

"That is enough for tonight girls" said Madame Giry as she dismissed the girls who all linked arms and ran off towards their rooms. The ballet mistress left the room and only Christine and another girl whom she knew as Meg were left on the stage, Christine sighed and slipped off her ballet shoes and sat down on the floor.

"Christine what ever is the matter" Meg said kindly

Christine looked up into her friends blue eyes, though they looked nothing like each other, Meg being blonde haired and blue eyes and Christine being brown haired and dark eyes she felt like the young girl Meg was her sister. Christine had always envied Meg's dancing, she made it look so easy and for an eight year old she was a truly fantastic dancer, she looked into her friends eyes and said "Meg, when my father died her promised me he would send me an angel of music, I have been here two months and yet I feel I have made no progress, you dance so well and I dance like a toad"

"Christine that is not at all true, you dance wonderfully and all you need is a bit of practise, I know my mother can be strict but you will make a fantastic dancer" and with that Meg sat down beside Christine and gave her a hug.

Little did the two girls know that in box five stood a man wrapped in a dark cloak, with a white mask hiding half his face. He watched the two girls with great interest, there was little Meg Giry, a promising dancer and the daughter of the ballet mistress who had saved him and there in her small arms was Christine Daae the young girl who had only recently come but Eric had taken a great interest in her, he had heard her sing to herself when she was alone and he knew her voice could be good, it could be very good, in fact he knew in his heart that she could grow up to be one of the great sopranos in opera. He looked at the young dark haired child with interest as she told Meg of the angel of music.

Meg sat there holding onto Christine's every word as she told her the story of the angel of music and when she had finished Meg said quite calmly "Christine your father promised you he would send you the angel of music and I believe he will"

"Do you think so?" and Meg nodded

The two girls sat there for a while until Meg heard her mother calling her

"I must go" she said "Are you coming?"

"I think I will wait here a little longer and practise some more" said Christine and Meg looked down at her friend, smiled and skipped off towards her mothers voice.

Christine slipped on her ballet shoes and started to practise her routine, she was about half way through when she heard a gentle singing from above her, she looked around and saw that it was coming from box five

"Who is there?" she said nervously

"An angel" came a voice "An angel of music"

"Where are you?" she called out

"You shall not know me yet but soon you shall child"

"Angel of music please show yourself" she cried desperately

"Patience little one we have work to do"

Christine listened to the voice's words intently and then after an hour she left the room buzzing with excitement.

Up in box five Eric sighed, he had a lot of work to do with the young child but he knew she was the one, the one who could make his song take flight. Eric left the box and began his journey down to his lair, he had only been there to watch the ballet but now he had discovered her, Christine Daae a great talent she would grow up to be.

Back in her room as Christine's eyes fell heavy with sleep she could have sworn she could have heard singing from the tunnels below, a deep mournful singing from below, the angel of music's words swam round in her head. As the song came to a close and Christine fell asleep dreaming of her angel of music.


End file.
